What if?
by TheOnComingStorm40
Summary: What if the Doctor's mother got out (somehow) of the rift (that was going to send her back to her home planet) and is now watching her son and his adventures.
1. Weeping angels

Author's note: I was thinking I would make a quick fan fic on what if the Doctor's mother (the woman from The end of time) somehow got out of the rift that was sending them back to their home planet and has watched him and his adventures. Also I'm doing this from her POV.

I watched as a woman trotted out off my son's Tardis, she was followed by a young girl and finally my son who look unhappy. I gasped he looks so young, and I thought his last face was young looking. They started talking while faceing a ship that crashed, almost all of the talking was immpossible to hear but I heard them "Amy, River Song" he introduced them. The woman called River Song flirted with him for a while hoping he would flirt back. "if she is hoping for him to flirt back, she must know him and he must know her" I though, then I saw it the grief and pain in my son's eyes when he looked at her. they entered the ruins with soldiers, so I followed them. Then I heard what they were here for I back away and run back out side, Weeping Angels their after Weeping angels.


	2. Vampires!

I walked around and nearly ran into a skinny man with Amy, I smiled at her and walked away. The man was new, I've never seen him before, I walked around the conner and saw my son, just standing there "Rory, Amy!" he yelled. I ducked behind a wall, but I was able to watch them talk, then walk away. I smiled when I saw my sin smile, I havn't seen him smile in a long time, i gave me great joy to know he was happy, but saw in his eyes (that were a open-book for anyone who stared at them) I could see all the pain, lost, and regret he has. Them a man pushed pass me nearly knocking me over "watch were your going!" I yelled. He turned and stared at me, he showed me his teeth, he was a vampire! He just turned back around and head for Amy and Rory. I would help them, but if they tell the Doctor they saw me, he'll think the rest of the Time-Lords got out. I shook my head and left when the Tardis left.


	3. Silurians

I walked around an old village, I looked at the grass "Blue grass?" I said as I bent down and picked some. Just then the sound of the Tardis landing had me hiding in the church, I smiled he never took the brakes off. My son and his companions walked out "ok maybe not Rio" the Doctor said "Doctor! I was looking forward to Rio!" Amy whined. I rolled my eyes, his Tardis didn't work right. Then my mind tracked off to when i frist saw him in this regeneration, the woman named River Song was flying the Tardis, but how? I followed a woman, her son, and Rory to a grave yard, I waited in till they left to look at the dirt. It was a teleportation plate, I've seen tons of them on my home planet, but this seems to be only going up and down, from inside the Earth to the Earth's surface. Then I knew the person using the plates, Silurians. I cantered back to the church but I saw the Doctor and more people there. I disappeared before he could see me. When he left I noticed something strange, he was missing a companion "oh no" I said as i raced to the body when the Tardis disappeared. I sat by the man's side as he faded into the crack, as he faded i sang him a song, a lullaby of my home planet. Whn he finally disappered into the crack I disappeared.


	4. The Big Bang

I wondered around a museum, knowing if I hanged around here for a little while my son would show up at some point. I saw a young girl with flaming red hair walk past me, then I saw what she was looking at, It was a large black box with od cravings. Then I saw my son zap behind her and take something and zap away as fast as he came here. I rolled my eyes "vortex manipulator" I said as I hid myself.

Later that night I heard a clatter, I looked up from my hiding spot to see what had made the noise. Then I saw then same girl again, as she stood in front of the black box, when I turned I jumped at the sight that greeted me. A Dylek "thank the lord, it's dead" I said my hearts pumping. I turned my attention back to the young girl would had put her hand on the box. I gasped at what had happened, the box's doors opened and reviled a woman with the same red hair"Amy" I whispered remembering the Doctor's companion. I heard the Dylek power up behind me, I ran for another cover i could hide in. I watched as the Dylek rolled towards them "systems recharge" it said in a creaky voice. Amy pushed the younger version of herself behind her, then a man walked up "what's going on?" he yelled. The Dylek turned to him "system says intruder unarmed" it said "think again" the man said as he dropped his flashlight and a gun popped out of his hand as he shot the Dylek. I was in shock "Rory!" Amy yelled and raced to him. He met her up in a hug then a kiss, then my son appeared "hello Ponds, eww" he said as he saw them "and breath" he walked around them. I watched my son look so relived when they broke for air, i laughed inside he never liked kissing. They started heading up the stairs after the Doctor did some things, then they stopped. I looked to see what they stopped for, then I saw it, a future version of my son tumble down the stair and land right in front of the Doctor. The Doctor turned to Rory and Amy "he's dead" he said "now what to do about Amelia" he said. The couple turned to see the young girl disappeared from plain sight. The Doctor and his companions raced up the stairs and headed for th roof. I folowed behind and made sure I wasn't seen or heard, when I finally made it to the roof I heard the Doctor say he was looking for an exploding Tardis. I was confused "only the Doctor can drive the Tardis" I thought. I was snapped out of my train of thoughts when i heard a recording from the Tardis "I'm soory my love" it said over and over "Doctor, is that River?" Amy asked "yes, the Tardis is expoding, and she is caught right in the middle of it" he said. He disappeared with a zap and returned with River at the blink of an eye, I listened to them "what int the name of sanity have you got on your head?" River asked "it's a Fez, I wear a fez now, Fezes are cool" he said. River looked at Amy and Rory for a moment before Amy grabbed the Fez and threw it in the air, and River quickly shot at it. I duck back down as a Dylek appeared, and ran for cover near by. I heard them come down the hall, they stopped not far from my hiding place. I watched the Dylek roll from behind them, I had an urge to jump out and say look out, but I didn't want my son seeing me. I watched in horror as my son was shot by the Dylek and, he fell to the ground, River look at him in horror as well "Doctor can you hear me?" she asked. He disappeared and Amy and Rory look at River "where did he go?" she asked"dam it he could be anywhere" she added "he went down stairs 10 minutes ago, River he's dead" Amy said. River looked at her "find him, I'll take care of the Dylek" she said pulling out her gun as the Dylek powered up again "Systems restoring" it said "systems say you are a companion of the Doctor, you must have Mercy" it said "check your systems again, I'm Doctor River Song" River said "Mercy" the Dylek said "say it again" River said pointing the gun at it "Mercy!" it said a bit louder "one more time" River said "Mercyyy!" it was able to cry out before her gun blasted the head off. I caught her arm before she turned to leave "please don't tell him you saw me, but who are you to him?" I asked "who are you?' River asked hand on gun "I'm his mother" I explained "who are you to him?" I asked again "Spoilers" she sighed and took off.

I wonder around again, the Doctor had fix the world, but no one could remember him. I saw Amy at her seat next to Rory, then River waked by the window. I saw Amy step over the table in front of her, yelling something. The Tardis reappeared and the Doctor popped his head out the door, and said something. The Tardis disappeared then reappeared in the yard, I watched him dance and then make his way to the Tardis 'did you dance? well you aways dance at weddings" River said as she came from behind him "you tell me" he said "spoilers" she said. I rolled my eyes and listened "the writing is all back, and I didn't peck" he said handing her a blue book. I looked at it, it had the Tardis covering on it "are you married, River?" he hearts stopped, was he doing what i think he was doing "yes" River said "w-wait d-did you think I was asking you if you were married or- or if you would marry me?" the Doctor stuttered looking trapped 'yes" River said again "River, who are you?" he asked her "i'm sorry, but you'll find out soon and that is when everything changes" River said as she zapped away. The Doctor smiled and disappeared into the big blue box, later followed by Amy and Rory.


End file.
